Rena's Story
by Tsukishin
Summary: L'histoire entre autre de Rena et de ses amis dans le monde d'Elios. Comment vont-ils se rencontrer ? Retrouver l'énergie d' El ? Comment la petite elfe va-t-elle sauver son peuple ? A voir ...


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) ! Voici le premier chapitre de Rena's Story. Cette histoire va raconter en autre les différents événements du jeu Elsword mais pas seulement ! Dès le début j'ai rajouté un nouveau personnage, le présumé grand frère de Rena: Tsuki ! Bien sûr, dans le jeu il n'existe pas, c'est bien pourquoi cette histoire est une fanfiction. Ici, nous avons le point de vue de Rena, qui est de loin mon personnage préféré ( d'où ce choix ). Bien sûr, j'accepte tout types de commentaires ( et je sens qu'il va y en avoir, s'il y en qui sont pointilleux parmi vous ... ). Trêve de blablas inutile. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'est dans la contrée inconnue des humains d' Elios, qu'évoluent les elfes, un peuple prospère depuis toujours. Doué d'une sagesse quasi infinie, le sage de ce peuple les a guidés à travers tout les temps, et aujourd'hui encore, il veille à la paix de ses compatriotes et de la nature. Enfermé dans une salle sombre à l'accès très sécurisé, il a convoqué une elfe qui a su se faire remarquer par ses capacités physiques et mentales, car ils devaient agir.

- Rena, l'heure est grave, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque

- Qui y a-t-il grand sage ? Demanda la jeune elfe

- L'arbre d'El se meurt, avoua le sage

- Comment ?! S'écria Rena

- Je t'envoie seule récupérer l'énergie de l'arbre, dans le monde des humains.

- Mais je ne suis pas du tout qualifiée pour cette tâche ! Rappelez les troupes de mon frère ainé, et envoyez-les à ma place !

- Hélas, les troupes de ton frère, Tsuki, ont été envoyés il y a quelques jours pour une mission spéciale, mais nous n'avons plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis …

- Où ont-ils été envoyés ? J'irai les chercher !

- Non, tu n'iras nulle part. Ta mission est d'aller dans le monde des humains.

- Mais !

- L'avenir de ton peuple dépend de la réussite de ta mission, ne l'oublie pas.

- J-je ne peux pas accepter une telle mission …

- Personne d'autre que toi ne peux la mener à bien.

Rena voulut encore riposter mais le sage posa sa main sur son front et incanta un sort, ce qui eu pour effet de faire disparaître la jeune elfe.

- A présent, c'est à toi que je confie la tâche de sauver notre peuple, murmura le vieux sage

Elle atterrit dans un buisson, cette chute fut loin d'être indolore, il n'y avait personne autour d'elle, à part de la végétation et quelques rares animaux. Rena se releva avec un peu de difficultés, encore sous le choc de sa téléportation. L'elfe avait été envoyé ici sans qu'elle ne se soit préparée, heureusement qu'elle avait apporté son arc magique pour aller voir le sage, mais pourquoi devait-elle absolument aller dans le monde des humains seule ? Elle n'a jamais vu un humain de toute sa vie. Pas de temps à perdre, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de récupérer l'énergie d' El. Elle regarda au dessus d'elle, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ses rayons étaient interceptés pour la plupart par les feuilles des arbres au dessus d'elle, ce qui lui permit de regarder le ciel sans être pour autant éblouie.

La jeune elfe devait trouver rapidement un village pour pouvoir recueillir des informations sur ce qu'elle cherchait, et aussi, des équipements. Rena remarqua qu'un sentier avait été tracé sur le sol, bien qu'elle n'apprécie d'ordinaire guère ce genre de pratique, elle était bien contente de l'avoir trouvé, cela l'aidera à rejoindre un village. Elle avait vu juste : le sentier menait droit à un village, sur le panneau à l'entrée de celui-ci était gravé :« Bienvenue à Ruben ».

A peine avait-elle posé un pas dans le village, que le peu de personnes présentes se retournèrent pour dévisager la nouvelle venue. L'ambiance était palpable, il semblait qu'ils avaient remarqué les oreilles pointues de Rena, signe distinctif des elfes, rares étaient les personnes à en avoir aperçus, car les elfes s'étaient volontairement éloignés des humains pour qu'aucun conflits ne naissent entre eux, depuis maintenant plusieurs siècles. Un sourire étrange apparut sur leurs visages, tous arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, pour s'avancer tels des zombies vers la jeune elfe, celle-ci reculait doucement. Soudain, un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges et à l'épée trop lourde pour qu'il puisse la tenir correctement d'une seule main, sortit de la foule, prit la main de Rena et l'emmena avec lui, la jeune elfe voulut résister, mais le jeune garçon murmura ceci :

- T'inquiète, je vais rien te faire, juste t'éloigner d'eux.

L'elfe devina qu'il ne mentait pas, grâce au son de sa voix et la détermination qui brûlait dans son regard. Les villageois les regardaient s'éloigner sans bruit, ils se dispersèrent. Rena profitait du fait que le jeune garçon la guidait pour regarder autour d'elle : le village n'était pas très grand, à vrai dire il n'y avait que quelques pâtés de maisons de béton et de bois, ils passèrent devant le bâtiment le plus grand, celui-ci ne devait sûrement pas servir d'habitation en déduit Rena. Le garçon l'emmena hors du village, jusque devant une toute petite maison de bois et de pierres.

- Voilà, ici on sera tranquille, dit-il

- … Merci de m'avoir aidée, fit la jeune elfe

- Y'a pas de quoi, assura-t-il, au fait, moi c'est Elsword, et toi ?

- Rena.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici, hein ? Vu comment les vieux t'ont regardée, héhé !

- Non.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont pas comme ça normalement, ce village est censé accueillir les voyageurs de tout horizons. Même si maintenant, ils préfèrent passer directement par Elder, c'est vrai.

- Tu es un soldat installé dans ce village ?

- Oh non ! Être soldat est ennuyeux, les missions sont dénuées d'action et les coéquipiers sont souvent des gênes ! A ça non ! Moi je veux être chef ! Chef de la confrérie des chevaliers si tu veux savoir !

- Ce n'était qu'une question. Tu es aventurier alors ? Tu dois avoir des coéquipiers, non ?

- C'est ça ! Ma coéquipière est une magicienne, elle est plutôt embêtante mais puissante !

Soudain, une ombre sortit de l'habitation, c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux violets et aux vêtements de la même teinte, tenant une sorte de baguette sûrement magique.

- Qui est embêtante ? Demanda la jeune fille visiblement irritée

- Heu...quelqu'un ? Répondit Elsword

Des sphères magiques se dirigeaient vers Elsword, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de toutes les parer, d'une habile geste circulaire de l'épée, il parvint à les détruire toute, sauf une, celle-ci atteint son visage en explosant.

- La prochaine fois que je prends en train de parler de moi derrière mon dos, j'utiliserai des sorts plus puissants pour faire ta fête ! Menaça la jeune fille

- Aïe ! T'aurais pu y aller plus doucement !

- T'avais qu'à pas dire des méchancetés sur moi !

- Rena, pour les présentation, voici ma coéquipière, Aisha, remarqua Elsword

- Une elfe ?! S'écria Aisha

- Enchantée, dit Rena

- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Je croyais que les elfes vivaient dans une autre dimension que la notre ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Hé Aisha, tu crois pas que ça fait pas mal de questions ? Demanda Elsword

- Tais-toi ! Ordonna Aisha en relançant son sort

- Hé ! S'écria Elsword. M'ignore pas !

Elsword s'élança vers Aisha pour lui asséner un coup, mais celle-ci l'envoya bouler avec ses boules de feu, le jeune garçon ne manquant pas de détermination, se releva et recommença sa manœuvre. Aisha bailla et relança ses boules de feu, mais Elsword les esquiva d'une roulade sur l'épaule, il leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête, celle-ci s'entoura d'une étrange aura rouge, son coup avait failli atteindre Aisha, mais elle recula juste à temps. Tous deux préparaient leur prochaine attaque, Aisha chargea sa baguette de magie, au bout de celle-ci, l'on voyait se former des éclairs, tandis qu' Elsword rangea son épée, ses mains luisaient de la même aura rouge que tout à l'heure, ils s'apprêtaient tout les deux à lancer leur sort, ils couraient l'un vers l'autre. C'est alors que Rena attrapa son arc, et avec une vitesse inouïe, chargea une énorme flèche magique qu'elle lança le petit espace qu'il restait avant que les deux coéquipiers ne se touchent. L'onde de choc provoquée par la flèche fit tomber les deux enfants à la renverse, ils ratèrent leur sort, l'éclair d'Aisha alla atterrir dans un buisson tandis que le tourbillon de flamme d'Elsword s'évanouit de ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! S'écrièrent les deux coéquipiers en chœur

Ils semblaient s'être calmés et ébahis, ils regardaient Rena avec des yeux ronds, tandis qu'elle rigolait légèrement. Était-ce elle qui avait lancé cette flèche dévastatrice ? L'endroit où elle avait atterrit n'était maintenant qu'un fossé ...


End file.
